


A Vampire Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Vampires, Vampirestuck, au where Dave gets raised by vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro has to give Dave away, and it seems he knows just the person to give him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire Knight

  It has occurred to me that what I did was not the most sensible thing, but no matter what anyone says, I stand by that it was the right thing.  
 

Let’s skip back about eighteen years. I had been a poor man, just turned 19. My parents had died when I was 13, so I was used to being on my own. I had an apartment and I was just beginning a website, which was already bringing in a solid income. Then the meteor hit.  
 

It was a sunny, unreasonably hot day in Houston, as was the norm, but something was different. The heat came in thicker waves and it seemed as though the sun was getting closer. No, that wasn’t the sun. That was a meteor! Heading directly for my favorite record shop, too. I managed to barely avoid the hit; I went to investigate.  
 

What I saw inside was something I knew I had had to prepare my entire life for. I whipped out a tiny pair of shades, much like my own, and skidded down the side of the giant bowl, towards a baby. The small being looked at me with large red eyes and reached out its hands, prompting me to pick it up. I put the shades over its eyes and headed back towards my apartment.  
 

A few days after, I had, by then, determined that it was a he. I named him David Elizabeth Strider, after my father. He was a good enough baby; very quiet, and we would often have staring contests, though it was hard to tell who won when we were both wearing shades. I found out he had a liking for apple juice, and often gave him juice boxes, much to his delight.  
 

It seemed as though everything was great, until he turned six months. My website had been doing poorly for a while, me having to take care of a baby and all. The bills came more and more often, and were unpaid. I was going to get evicted soon, if I didn’t do something.  
 

I knew what I had to do. It would pain me to do so, but it had to be done. Dave had to go.

In my youth I had been an active boy, always meeting new people and doing them favors, making sure they owed me. I knew there would come a time for me to redeem those favors, and it seemed as though that time was now. I picked up the phone and made an appointment. Once that was done, I picked up my baby brother and began walking towards nowhere.  
 

The smell hit me before I saw it. The smell of fear and blood, mixed with the smell of the roses. I turned the corner and saw the club I had been looking for. I nodded to the bouncer who unhooked the velvet rope and let me inside.

The large, dimly lit warehouse had its walls covered with red silk drapes and paint splatters of many colors. At least, one would think they were paint splatters, but I knew better. I grimaced and headed straight to the back.  
 

The most beautiful woman I had ever seen lounged on her throne-like chair with a bored expression. Her dark red eyes lightened when I kneeled before her. “My my, is that Broderick Strider I see kneeled before me?” I cracked a smile and stood up. “Your majesty. It is a pleasure to see you, as always.” She returned the smile, her fangs glinting slightly. “What is it you have requested this appointment for?”  
 

I cleared my throat, slightly nervous. “I have come to ask you to return the favor you owe me.” She leaned forward, intrigued. “Is that so?” I nodded and held up the bundle that was my baby brother. “I need you to take care of David for me.”  
 

She stood from her throne and moved towards me, taking the baby in her arms. “This is a large favor you’re asking me Broderick. Why?”

“I cannot take care of him on my own. I’m not asking you to take him away from me completely, just give him a place to live.” My eyes were almost filled with tears. “Please your majesty.”  
 

The queen looked into my eyes, seeing through my shades easily. “Very well, Mister Strider. I will take your child and make him one of my courts. A knight. I hope you understand that we must turn him.”  
 

I nodded. “I do, your highness.” I hesitated before asking my next question. “May I come visit him?”  
 

I was rewarded with a genuine smile. “Of course you may.” The smile turned into a smug grin. “Are you sure you want to come just for your brother? Are you secretly just trying to get in my pants?”  
 

I laughed and bowed. “Only If thou wisheth me to,” I said jokingly. The queen laughed as well and called over a servant. “Take this boy to a room next to my chambers.” The servant nodded and hurried away with my brother.  
 

The queen took my hand. “We have much to discuss Broderick.” I nodded. “Yes your majesty.”


End file.
